


Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

by Livia_LeRynn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Belly Dancing, Dancing, Fanvids, Gen, light sabers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17767745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livia_LeRynn/pseuds/Livia_LeRynn
Summary: Your Darkside is your own, not to be defeated or destroyed, but to be controlled.





	Hello Darkness, My Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> For Fandom Trumps Hate.

Star Wars inspired tribal Belly Dance piece performed by myself and Jenna Shear, with light sabers of course. [Link](https://vimeo.com/290378315)


End file.
